


Together in the Storm

by StackerPentecost



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Inexperienced Frank, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Wet Dream, if you can call it that, not so dry humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Billy doesn't sleep at night, that is, unless it's next to Frank. Frank doesn't expect it to lead to this.-Alternate universe. Billy is the son of a deceased family friend staying with the Castle family to stay out of the foster system. Both are seventeen. The moral of this story? Teenage boys will be hormonal and what do you mean, isn't everybody a little gay for their best friend?





	Together in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [logandelos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logandelos/gifts).



> This idea basically came from a conversation between my favorite person and I so I can't take all the credit. And hey, this is may even be mildly in character, how about that.

Billy never slept through the night, not like most people did. He would toss and turn sometimes or lay still and stare above him or at times get up and pace the length of the room. Frank wasn’t sure what good pacing did, maybe it made him feel like he was doing something with himself. Nonetheless, Frank had suggested all manner of remedies, as any good friend does, but to no avail. 

He couldn’t remember the first night Billy had taken to crawling into his bed and planting himself there. 

Maybe it was after the foster care agency had tried to send him to stay somewhere else, a group home. Frank wasn’t sure what had prompted this, only that it took approximately two and a half days before Billy was back. Frank didn’t dare ask what had happened while he was gone or what had sent him back, he was just happy to see him again. 

It had been raining that night, nasty flashes of lighting illuminating their shared room even though the blinds were drawn. 

Billy had slept fitfully, as Frank had woken to his pacing again. That meant he had slept some but was left with what he referred to as ‘a bad taste in his mouth’. Frank had woken up long enough to acknowledge this, taking stock of his friend’s state to see if he could offer any sort of help, which he could not, before sighing heavily and rolling over toward the wall just as thunder cracked overhead, shaking the house with it. 

The noise had been too much by Frank’s estimation. 

Suddenly they were both stuffed in Frank’s twin bed, not smashed together though considering, but they might as well have been with the size of the bed. 

Billy didn’t move for a long time and Frank said nothing. Finally, his friend heaved out a breath before pulling the blankets over himself and claiming whatever real estate he felt entitled to. Frank fell asleep with Billy’s back pressed against his own. 

They never talked about it. They barely talked about the nightmares and the shouting and everything else and usually only during the night when it happened. But they never talked about how Billy had taken to sleeping in Frank’s bed whenever he couldn’t sleep in his own, which was most every night.

They also didn’t mention the fact that they’d gone from simply laying next to each other to Billy attaching himself to Frank like an errant octopus. Even in the morning, both seemed to ignore it, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. 

This went on for some time, until one night everything changed entirely. 

 

Frank woke up in a sweat. He couldn’t remember what he’d been dreaming about, but it had been something intense, enough that his heart was beating fast against his chest. The old t shirt he wore to bed was wet and it clung to him uncomfortably in several places. 

That wasn’t the only thing clinging to him. 

Billy shifted, eyes still shut as he slept, his position the one he usually took, arms curled against Frank’s chest, his head tucked under Frank’s chin. One of Frank’s arms was around his midsection. This had become their normal sleeping arrangement. 

The hardness pressed against Billy’s thigh was not part of that arrangement. 

Frank held as still as he possibly could. He felt ridiculous, especially considering the only memory he had of whatever he’d been dreaming of was a vague feeling of pressure in the right places and heat everywhere. 

But now he was stuck. If he moved too much or shoved Billy off all together, the other boy would undoubtedly see what was going on and Frank wasn’t sure how he felt about that. It made him uneasy, his stomach doing somersaults. 

Would he be mad? Or worse, disgusted, as if Frank chose for this to happen? 

It hurt too, not in a regular pain sort of sense but in an aching sort of way, one he longed to take care of. 

Billy was warm, pliant, inviting. It would be easy enough. 

But he refused, not allowing himself to do that. One, that was creepy, using his sleeping friend to get off, and two, he didn’t even like guys, he liked girls and Billy was most certainly not a girl so he wasn’t about to do that with him. Besides, he wasn’t even sure he knew exactly  _ what  _ to do. It seemed pretty straightforward but he had never tried anything with anybody else, even somebody who was asleep. He was a goddamn virgin, what did he know about this shit? Billy was the one who claimed to know just about everything about pretty much everything, including sex. All Frank knew was that he managed with his hand and that was he was sure he was straight. 

Pretty sure anyway. 

That conviction wavered when Billy moved again, friction dragging across his damp skin, causing Frank to bite back a whine and to swear under his breath. 

If only Billy had been a heavy sleeper, this would’ve been avoided. But that was exactly what he was not. 

As soon as Frank swore, he inhaled deeply, eyes opening slowly at first before going wide. He looked confused for a minute, obviously wondering why Frank was awake. 

That is until he felt that distinct organ pressed against him. Frank watched realization quietly cross his face but didn’t dare move or even breathe. 

The last thing he expected was for Billy to wrap an arm around his waist and haul him closer. 

Frank immediately gasped harshly, suddenly more in Billy’s space than he’d ever been. The look on the other boy’s face was unreadable. Frank couldn’t bring himself to move either, be it to push him away or do anything else. Instead he simply allowed Billy to handle him with a certain sort of care, pulling his leg up and hooking it around his waist so the taller boy’s leg was between Frank’s. 

“It’s easy, ya know?” He finally commented after what seemed like ages of silence, fingers reaching to trail down over Frank’s arm. “You have your hand and that’s all you need. But trust me, Frankie, it’s so much better this way.”

Frank swallowed and when he spoke, his voice was hoarse, like he’d never had a drink of water in his life, “I-I don’t..” He stuttered out, too many thoughts competing to get out that he couldn’t manage a full sentence. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Billy interjected. His hand had drifted, gripping hold of an ample backside. “You don’t even have to show me, I know it scares you. It scared me too at first. But it’s okay, you can do it, I don’t mind. I want you to, actually. Go on now, back and forth, nice and easy at first,  _ yeah _ …” His voice changed, almost warming with praise. “Yeah, just like that, Frankie.” The corner of his mouth turned up as he watched between them, watched Frank grind himself against his thigh with languid thrusts. Frank hoped his cheeks were warm from the action and not Billy’s words. 

“You can go faster, I know you want to, you don’t have to be afraid of it, not with me. You want it, I know you do and you can have it.” When Frank’s speed picked up, his ass was squeezed in apparent approval. 

Frank didn’t know what do with himself, where to put his hands, if he should touch Billy more than he already was, he didn’t even know where he was supposed to look. He kept glancing at Billy as best he could, getting glimpses of him when the lightning outside suddenly shocked the room with a bright flash. Frank couldn’t tell if he was enjoying himself, not really, his expression giving away so little. 

But it was difficult to focus on that though, not when the pressure in his belly was building and building and he was sweating even more and he felt ready to crawl out of his own skin at any moment. He clamped his mouth shut to keep from moaning, unable to help his need to grip something, settling for a handful of Billy’s shirt.

“Don’t turn into a mouse on me now.” The other boy chastised, his thumb brushing over Frank’s bottom lip to release it from where he’d been biting down on it harshly. “Nobody’s going to hear you but me and don’t you want me to hear you? I bet you make some delicious fucking sounds, Frank. Let me hear them, won’t you?” 

Frank had always had a bit of a hard time saying no to Billy but now he found himself giving in because he wanted to, because he couldn’t hold back the aching in his lungs. He moaned loudly, falling forward until his forehead rested against Billy’s shoulder. His thrusts became ever faster and more erratic, the end within sight. And he needed it, even if half the reason why was so he could see Billy’s reaction. 

“Good boy.” Billy had started to move in time with him now, adding to the sensation, helping him along the best way he knew how. He tipped his head to one side and murmured in Frank’s ear, his voice dripping with sin, “You’re gonna cum now, aren’t you, Frank? You’re gonna be a fucking good boy and make a mess, aren’t you?” He received a whimper in response, telling him that Frank was dangerously close to the edge. Billy hummed, “Good. That fat dick of yours is throbbing, it must be driving you crazy. It’s okay, go on, let go. I’ve got you.” He purred, voice very nearly with a sweet edge to it. 

Frank squeezed his eyes shut, moaning even louder, only to bite down on Billy’s shoulder to muffle it. His hips stuttered once, twice, before he froze entirely, the hand in Billy’s shirt squeezing in a death grip. He felt like his lungs were on fire and his whole body shuddered, but it was the best kind of torture. 

If Billy minded the mess, he didn’t say so. Frank honestly didn’t know how he felt about what had just happened, but was too spent to try and figure it out. He must’ve been pleased though, why else would he have allowed all that unless that’s what he wanted? There was one thing Frank was for sure of though. 

He was now the one with a hardness pressing against him. 

If he hadn’t already been exhausted, he was sure his body would’ve reacted. That didn’t mean he was going to ignore it though. The sound Billy made when Frank’s hand slipped into his pants was reason enough to do it. 

“You-You don’t-”

“I want to.” Frank breathed out, wrapping his hands around the other boy and getting a feel for him. He didn’t have it in him to be ashamed at the moment, even though in the back of his mind he tried to reason that this didn’t change his sexuality. 

He was succeeding, managing to keep himself convinced of his straight nature, that is, until he lifted his head and Billy kissed him. He hadn’t planned for that. 

Okay, so maybe not so straight after all. 

He didn’t have time to think of it further, not when he gave a simple twist of his wrist and opened his mouth to let Billy taste him and suddenly the other boy was spilling all hot and sticky over his fist. Frank smiled faintly against his lips, “Good boy.”

Lightning flashed through the room once again. The last thing Frank remembered the next morning was the wicked smirk on Billy’s face when the room lit up.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me as frankcastlesmuscles on Tumblr.


End file.
